


Snowed In

by luck_and_miracles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Snow, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and his family are stuck in Riverside because of a blizzard and have no place to stay until a woman offers them her home. There he meets a boy named Jim who gives him a Christmas he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to get done before Christmas so there might be some typos. Remember to leave kudos or comments if you like this.

_Attention all passengers: The Starfleet Riverside Shipyard is stopping all departures and arrivals due to dangerous inclement weather. The snowstorm is not expected to stop until early morning on December 25 th when departures and arrivals are expected to begin again. Sorry for the inconvenience and please visit the welcome desk for any info-_

Spock stopped listening to announcement and instead focused on his mother who was speaking frantically on her comm to her cousin Sylvia, and his father, who was speaking to the Shipyard manager. He did not sound pleased.

Spock zoned them and the unruly passengers out of his mind. A week ago he could admit he was mildly curious of earth. He was not welcomed on Vulcan and thought his time here might be different but so far it was not. His father had to visit the small town of Riverside to meet with Starfleet engineers working with Vulcan engineers on plans for a new starship. There was a small problem that needed to be negotiated, something his father usually did not do, but once his mother heard he had a chance to visit earth she became excited at the chance to visit her family for the earth holidays. Toronto was not a far shuttle ride away from Riverside and they were supposed to depart three point two hours ago but the snow storm was turning into a blizzard, a weather pattern Spock never experienced before. He found it cold and unpleasant. 

“Bad news Spock,” his mother sat on the plastic chair next to him. “They are not allowing any shuttles to leave anywhere, not even to the next state over. So unfortunately we cannot go to Toronto or back to the hotel at Cedar Rapids. Your father and I tried finding a place to stay but the few hotels here are booked and the small room there is at Starfleet base is packed.”

“Where will we stay?”

“Your father is looking for a solution but right now I do not see any other option but to sleep on the floor here, I suppose.”

Spock looked down at the cement floor that looked sticky and not warm at all. He looked at his father who was now on his comm. His father was never a very satisfied man and looked even less so at the moment. Just as he was thinking of ways in which sleeping on the floor wouldn’t cause him to visit a chiropractor, a woman in a Starfleet engineering uniform walked up to them. From her rank stripes it appeared she was a commander. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and seemed to be around the same age as his mother.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but do you have a place to sleep tonight?”

“Two nights actually. But hopefully my husband will be able to find us a place tonight. There doesn’t seem to be many options here.”

“Riverside is a pretty tiny town with not much room. Some think it’s charming.” The smirk on her face indicated she did not. “If you need a place to stay I live at a big farmhouse not too far away. You and your family are welcome to stay until the snow clears.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly-”

“Nonsense,” She smiled softly. “It’s Christmas. And it’s just me and my son nowadays and we aren’t big into the holidays so you aren’t interfering.”

Amanda stood slack jawed, awed by the amount of kindness. “Thank you so much…”

“Winona Kirk.”

“Winona Kirk,” Amanda held out her hand which she took. “I’m Amanda Grayson and this is my son Spock. Let me ask my husband if it’s alright to stay with your family. I’ll be right back.”

Amanda rushed away to Sarek, leaving Spock alone with Winona. She cleared her throat. “So, Spock is it?”

“That is my name Misses Kirk.”

“So polite. How old are you Spock?”

“Nineteen.”

“My youngest son, Jimmy, is sixteen almost seventeen. Perhaps you can be friends.”

Spock did not have any friends. He doubted he could make one with a human in Riverside, Iowa.

***

Sarek was skeptical but agreed that leaving with Winona was his family’s best option. The fact she was in Starfleet also helped his decision. It took almost an hour to for Winona to drive them to her house through the snow. It fell down steadily but she warned them it would become worse through the night. The Vulcans were quick to make their way through the snow and into the house while Winona and Amanda brought the luggage inside.

“Jimmy! Get down here! We have visitors!” Winona yelled up the stairs. “Sarek, there is a fireplace in the living room for you and your son. My son just needs to put more wood in it.”

“Thank you Commander Kirk.”

“Winona, please.”

Sarek didn’t respond. There were few people in the galaxy in which he was on a first name basis with. Spock eyed the fireplace. They had a similar one on Vulcan but it was only used on particularly cold winter nights which did not happen often. He would not take his for granted again.

He heard footsteps from the direction of the stairs and saw a boy with blonde hair walk down them. When their eyes met he was surprised to see the electric blue color. Blue eyes were rare on Vulcan and uncommon on earth. Jimmy’s were fascinating.

“I told you to stop calling me that mom.” Jimmy said. Up close Spock could see Jim was only three inches shorter than him and they had the same body frame although Jim’s arms were more toned. He was not un-attractive.

“Okay, _Jim_ , get some more wood from the shed and put a fire on for our guests.”

Jim looked at Amanda and then at Sarek and Spock. “Vulcans? In Riverside?”

“Yes honey, they are staying until the snow lets up to take a shuttle to Toronto.”

“Storms not letting up for two more days. On Christmas day.”

“Just get the firewood sweetie.” Winona’s smile was too wide to be sincere. Jim left from the door in the kitchen to outside. Amanda and Sarek were led upstairs to a guest room. Winona said she had to clean up the other spare room before Spock could use it so he waited in the living room.

Spock knew when Jim came back inside due to the sound of the howling wind after the door opened. Jim was not as bundled in clothes as Spock was so his face was red and flakes of snow covered his light, tousled hair. He unwrapped the wood from its blanket and put them in the fireplace. It didn’t take long to lite the wood and have the room illuminated with light and warmth. Spock gravitated towards the fire and after a few minutes he was finally able to take off his coat, gloves, and scarf.

“It doesn’t snow like this on Vulcan, does it?” Jim asked.

“Not where I live, no. Sometimes there is frost on winter mornings but that is the extent.”

“Honestly this isn’t even so bad. I usually break out the real heavy duty coats in January.”

“That is unfortunate.”

“Yeah.”

They fell into silence until Winona came back to tell Spock he could settle in his room that was next to Jims’. She said it was her other sons room, Sam, but that he no longer lived here. The room was spacious but impersonal. It reminded him of the hotel room he slept in last night except that there were clothes in the closet and holo-photos on the desk. There was one of Winona and who he presumed to be Sam, and another one of a young Sam and Jim sitting in a bubble bath together. The last one was a blonde man in a Starfleet uniform, a broad grin plastered on his square face. The man reminded him of the boy downstairs.

***

Spock and Sarek spent the evening near the fire and on their padds while Winona and Amanda prepared dinner. The food was mostly made from the old replicator as Winona was not prepared to feed more than two people. Spock didn’t see Jim since the afternoon and when he asked Winona she assured him that Jim spent most of his time in his room or in the basement.

He didn’t see Jim again until after dinner. He overheard Winona and Jim argue in the kitchen but couldn’t gather more information other than that Winona thought Jim should eat more. Jim stormed back upstairs and slammed his door afterwards.

The night dragged on for Spock after that. His father spent his time doing work and only stopped to remind Spock to spend this time on his studies and to finish his VSA application. Spock had to remind him that he finished his work at the hotel yesterday but Sarek did not believe him. Most full-blooded Vulcans didn’t finish their application tests for another two weeks.

His mother and Winona sipped hot chocolate nearby Spock and he felt contentment knowing his mother was. It was a common misconception that Vulcan only housed Vulcans. The city they lived in was not devoid of other species from the Federation that Amanda could talk to when the Vulcans became too stuffy for her company. But Spock was like her in that they both did not have best friends. Acquaintances, yes, she had plenty of those but the bond of friendship she did not. Winona Kirk had Amanda laughing like she had not in years. If Spock had to endure a winter storm in a strange place just to hear his mother laugh, then it was worth the cold.

He did not see Jim before he retired to sleep and did not expect to see those blue eyes until morning. But after his meditation in bed he heard his door squeak open and figure tip toe into his room.

“Jim?” Jim jumped at the sound of his voice and had to put his hands on his chest to even his breathing. “You fucking scared me.”

“You are in my room.”

“Technically my brother’s room.”

Jim walked over near the closet where there was a small screen attached on the wall. “What is that?”

“Pretty old fashioned, I know. It’s a thermostat. It controls the temperature in only this room and my room. My great grandpa put it in here because he couldn’t stand the summer heat and needed to precisely control the temp in his room. But when they installed it they messed up and it controls my room too so I have to walk in here almost every night unless I want to freeze to death.”

“That would not be pleasant.”

Jim smiled. “No it wouldn’t be. Sorry to bother you by the way.”

“It is your home. I am merely a guest.”

“On Christmas. That sucks by the way, you being stuck here on Christmas.”

“If my family is such an inconvenience to you on this holiday, perhaps you should discuss this with your mother who graciously invited us.”

“Oh shit, no.” Jim frantically shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that it sucks that you are stuck here with us on Christmas, not that we are stuck with you on Christmas.”

“I see. You need not worry. My family does not celebrate Christmas.”

“Your mom is human though.”

“She is but years on Vulcan has suppressed her need to celebrate every earth holiday to the extent you humans do. She is also one half Jewish.”

“My dad was part Jewish too but he’s dead. My mom used to do Hanukkah when we were little but then she stopped. Said it wasn’t the same without him.”

“I grieve with thee.”

“Don’t. Never met him.”

Spock did not know how to respond. Jim did not look sad at the fact. He said those words just as if he were relaying the weather. But there was a part of him that Spock could see that was sad. He looked vulnerable in his oversized red sweater that almost reached his knees and his eyes were as mysterious as the rarest of Vulcan stones.

“I guess I will se you in the morning Spock.”

“Yes.”

Spock watched him walk towards the door. He left but a few moments later he opened the door again.

“Spock?”

“Jim Kirk?”

“Happy Hanukkah.”

***

After four hours of sleep Spock awoke to find his father near the fireplace. Meditation was one of the few times father and son spent together without arguing so Spock was secretly pleased they were able to do so this morning. After their session he was surprised to see Jim Kirk in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and potatoes wafting through the house. It was still early and Spock could sense through his parental bond that his mother had just woken up. The fact that a teenage boy slept less than his mother, who was assimilated to the Vulcan hours of sleeping, was strange.

“Good morning Mister Sarek, Spock.”

“James,” Sarek greeted. “I believe the proper phrase of today is ‘Happy Christmas Eve’.”    

 Jim smiled. “You too, sir. Do you guys eat eggs because I made them and I’m going to make some pancakes.”

“We do.”

“Cool.”

Spock watched Jim cook while his father went back upstairs. Jim, he observed, was not one to follow rules. His mother cooked with an array of measurement tools but Jim did not. Flour covered the counter and Jim himself. It reminded him of last night when the snow peppered his hair and clothes.

“Find something funny?” Jim asked as he poured the batter onto a hot pan.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You keep staring at me.”

Spock ducked his head to hide his blush. “Your way of making pancakes is different from how my mother does. Without the proper tools, your ratio of ingredients will be off and will result in a subpar dish.”

“I’ve made enough pancakes in my life to know what I’m doing. It’s basically one of the only things I know how to do right.” A minute later there was a fresh pancake in front of Spock. Jim stared at him from across the counter with his blue eyes. “Eat it.”

Spock did. He would not say so to his mother, but he found Jim’s to be superior in taste. “It is acceptable.”

Jim giggled. “Acceptable. That’s exactly what is was going for. Mission accomplished.”

Spock finished his meal along with the eggs. Jim had stopped cooking his feast and was cleaning the kitchen when his mother and Spock’s parents arrived. Amanda was impressed with Jim’s breakfast and recounted memories of holiday mornings where her father would make a huge breakfast for the family. The more she complimented him, the pinker Jim’s skin became. It was alien to Spock.

And it wasn’t until everything was put away that Spock realized Jim did not eat any of his breakfast.

***

Spock found himself at home near the fire and reading on the couch. His father was busy with work in the guest room while Amanda and Winona chatted in the dining room like they were old friends. Jim left to his room after breakfast but came back and sat himself close to Spock. Very close. Jim was crouched over, resting his head on his knees and staring at Spock. He tried to not be disturbed at his bare feet lounging near his lap. Spock was used to others staring at him on Vulcan, judging him because of his mixed heritage. Their stares were veiled in disgust but he couldn’t say the same about Jims stares. Disgust was a word that could not be applied when associated with James Kirk’s eyes.

“What are you reading? Is it any good?” Jim asked.

“I find it fascinating.”

“So is that a yes?”

Spock tried blocking out the boy so he could focus on his book. It was because of Jim’s presence that he could not finish the chapter that he should have finished three point four minutes ago.

“I’m bored.”

…

“You got to agree this place is boring. I bet being in a library on Vulcan is probably more exciting than being here.”

…

“You don’t talk much.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah.” Jim contorted his body until his feet were in the air and the top of his head rested on the floor. His t-shirt rid up so Spock could see his belly button. “Wanna play a game?”  

“A game?”

“Yes. We could play on my holo-cube.”

“I do not know how to play that.”

“Well I don’t have much board games except for my mom’s 3D chess set. But I don’t know how to play that.”

“I will teach you.” Spock tried to hide his excitement. He used to play with his father often when he was younger and reveled in his victories until his father decided he no longer found the intellectual value of playing chess. His mother secretly told him his father was jealous that his son was better than him. Spock liked to believe his mother’s reasoning.

Jim flopped off the couch to grab the chess set and put it on the floor near the fireplace. He laid on the floor and waited for Spock to do the same. Spock didn’t like sitting on the floor unless he had his meditation mat but he could see Winona Kirk kept a clean house so he sat down.

Chess was a simple game, at least to Spock, but Jim was full of questions. He had to spend five minutes explaining to Jim what each piece did and what strategies worked best. Spock once tried explaining the game to his mother, who tried to stay interested, but Jim Kirk was genuine in his questioning. Spock never could read humans well but there was no way that Jim’s too wide eyes and the way he couldn’t sit still were nothing but genuine.

Their first game lasted ten minutes and Spock never felt more bored at a victory. But Jim was disappointed and was determined to win the next game. Spock doubted he could but Jim proved himself to be smarter than he originally thought. He used the strategies Spock taught him but incorporated his own style that Spock thought was the definition of illogic.

“Checkmate, I win.” Jim smiled and then laughed at the disbelief on Spock’s face.

“How?” Spock whispered.

“I guess you’re a really good teacher. I’m also kind of a quick learner.”

“Indeed you are.”

“You’re not… you’re not mad are you?” He smirked.

“No.” Spock wanted to look over the board, see where he went wrong, but he could not keep his eyes off Jim’s smiling face. If Spock had to lose this once, perhaps it was not so bad.

***

The snow continued to fall steadily throughout the day and Spock wondered if it would ever stop. Any window he looked out of offered the same view of the stark white ground and sky. The red barn he saw on his arrival yesterday was covered in snow and he was curious if the old roof could support the weight. At two o’clock the snowfall began to slow with peaks of sunlight streaming through some clouds.

“Is the storm over Misses Kirk?”

She looked away from the holo-vid. She was the only one in the room paying attention. “Oh no sweetie. The storm won’t stop until well into the night, perhaps early morning. This lull will probably last for another hour and then it will really start to pick up again.”

Jim turned his attention away from his Rubik’s cube and walked towards the window. “It is slowing,” He turned to Spock. “Want to have a snowball fight?”

“I do not wish to fight you Jim.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not a real fight Spock. It’s just for fun. Have you ever had fun Spock?”

“I’m afraid not Jim.” Amanda giggled. Spock glared at his mother. “Oh hush, honey. I made a joke.”

“So are we going to play or not?” Jim hopped onto the couch. “Come on Spock. I’ve been stuck in this house for a week and the snow won’t stop until tomorrow and by then you’ll be gone. Haven’t you ever wanted to play with snow? Don’t you have any scientific curiosity?”

Before his trip to Iowa Spock was interested in snow. The few Christmas movies he watched as child left him wanting to illogically build snowmen and slide down hills. But simply standing outside during the Iowan winter the past week left him bereft of his childhood curiosity.

“No.”

“Fine. I’ll build a snowman by myself.” Jim opened the closet and pulled on gloves, a coat, and boots.

“Remember your scarf Jimmy.” Winona said.

“Don’t need it.” The front door shut and Spock waited five minutes until he moved to the seat that had the view of the window. Jim was on his knees pushing snow together in a spherical shape. When it was big enough Jim started pilling on more snow to make a second sphere but he was making it too big.

“His snowman does not look like how I remember in the movies.”

“Then go help him.” His mother smiled. “I’ll go get your coat for you.”

“You do not need to-”

“You’re going to have fun and that’s final.”

After putting on another pair of pants, socks, two sweaters, a coat, boots, hat, a scarf, and gloves his mother deemed him appropriate to go outside. It was colder than it was yesterday but with his added layers it did not feel as bad. There was also a small paved path to the snowman so Spock did not have to step in a foot and a half of snow. He wondered if Jim had anticipated his arrival all along.

Jim smiled when Spock approached him. “I think you have one too many layers on.”

“My mother did not seem to think so.”

“You look dorky. In a cute kind of way.” Jim’s face was red. He did not know it was from the cold or not.

“I came to help you with your snowman. He is lopsided.”

“So you’re a snowman expert now Mister Vulcan?”

“No. I simply know yours is wrong.”

Jim laughed and they began to fix the snowman. Spock focused on the structure while Jim smoothed it out and added button eyes and a carrot nose. In the end Spock was satisfied with their work and ready to go back inside.

“Wait! It’s not done yet.” Jim picked up a handful of snow and molded it until it had a pointed edge. He made another one and added one to each side of the snowman’s head. He then planted two twigs above the button eyes in a slanted direction. “There. Now it’s a Vulcan snowman.”

“I do not believe any Vulcan would like being represented in this way.”

“But it’s like you are twins.” He laughed. Spock had known this human for twenty-four hours and yet he was already becoming accustomed to his laugh. He did not want to admit disappointment when Jim stopped. “Spock?”

“Yes?”

Jim lightly brushed his gloved hand over Spock’s cheek, his eyes shining. “Your cheeks. They’re green.”

“Yes.”

“It’s… weird.”

“Your cheeks are red. Would you call that weird?”

“Do you?”

“No. I find your color fascinating.”

“I find yours fascinating too Spock.” Spock felt the warmth from Jim’s hand and couldn’t take his eyes off the red faced human. Logic escaped him as he leaned down, eyes on Jim’s lightly chapped lips. Similarly the human tilted his head up. Before their lips met a gust of wind whipped them in the face, the cold sending chills through the Vulcan’s body. “Let’s go inside. Before the snow picks up and you become a Spockcicle.”

“That would be wise.”

Jim didn’t let go of his hand until they were in the house.

***

Water showers were rarely used on Vulcan, what with it being more logical to preserve water and to use sonic showers instead. But the allure of a hot water after spending time in the snow was a temptation Spock could not resist. After his shower and putting on an extra layer of clothes than usual, he walked down stairs to witness a flurry of activity in the Kirk household; His mother and Winona occupied the kitchen creating a Christmas Eve feast, Jim was building a gingerbread house with candy trimmings, and Sarek worked at fixing the lights on the tree.

“Spock!” Amanda dragged her son to the chair next to Jim. “Help Jim with the gingerbread house. After you’re done you can help us set the table for dinner.”

“I would rather finish my application to Starfleet, mother.”

“You can do that later and there is no way Starfleet or the VSA wouldn’t accept you so don’t worry. Have fun sweetie. And don’t eat the chocolate.”

She scurried back to the kitchen and Spock turned his gaze to Jim. He looked confused. “Alright, two questions. One, why no chocolate? And two, Starfleet? Why the hell would join those assholes?”

“That was three questions.”

“Spock…”

“One, chocolate has an intoxicating effect on Vulcans. Also, Starfleet is a second option if I do not get into the VSA, which I plan to do.”

“I hope you do.” Jim started adding gumdrops to the roof. “Starfleet sucks. Bunch of stuck up bureaucrats. They say they’re all about exploration but they really aren’t. If they really were so peaceful and helpful then why didn’t they come sooner when…”

“Jim?”

“Nothing.” Spock frowned. He found he did not like it when Jim was anything but joyful. Sadness should not be associated with someone so attractive who had too blue eyes.

“I have never made a gingerbread house before. I would be grateful if you would teach me.”

Jim gave him a small smile. It was enough for Spock. “I’m not really an expert. It’s all just a combination of frosting and candy and a steady hand.”

“Show me.”

He did. By the end Jim was laughing at Spock’s work and the frosting on his face (courtesy of Jim). Amanda stopped her work on the ham just to take a picture of her son. He was not amused.

***

Winona and Amanda proudly served dinner later that night. Amanda was proud of her first real Christmas dinner in years and Wionna was proud that half the table was un-replicated and was instead homemade from her limited pantry. The small ham was enough to please the humans and the sides made of potatoes, salads, and pasta had the Vulcans overindulging for once. After what happened at breakfast Spock kept an eye on Jim’s food consumption but was happy to see most of his plate empty by the end of the meal.

“That was delicious Winona. I haven’t had ham that good since Christmas at my Uncle Paul’s house when I was a little girl.” Amanda said.

“Don’t be modest Amanda. You helped a lot. Without you, me and Jimmy would be eating a burnt ham and green beans from a can.”

“It’s true Miss Grayson,” Jim chimed in. “Before you guys came we just planned on the ham and some replicated potato salad.”

“Thank you Jim. Did you like the meal boys?” Sarek and Spock replied with a yes. Even if they did not like the meal, which they did, they found over the years it was best to stay in the human woman’s good graces.

“Because you have been so good to us, me and Sarek will clean up.” She said.

“We will, my wife?” Sarek asked.

“Yes we will because if it wasn’t for her you would be sleeping on the floor my husband.”

After everything was put away, Winona cooked up her grandmother’s egg nog recipe and served it to everyone around the fire. The lights, drinks, and picturesque view outside warmed something within Spock. It might have been something to do with Jim sitting so close to him but at the moment he was at peace. Here in Riverside he did not need to worry about not being Vulcan enough or acting too human. Jim did not seem to care either way so why should he.

When the adults in the house went to sleep Spock waited in his room. It was eleven when Jim opened his door, coat and gloves in hand. “Put these on. Meet me in the barn.”

Spock did not bother putting on extra layers although it was far colder now than it was in the afternoon. He had to see Jim.

Quietly, he left the house and followed Jim’s footsteps to the barn. The snow on the roof was a foot high and he wondered again if it would collapse any second. But he blocked his worry and trudged inside the slightly warmer barn. At first all he could see was farming equipment and boxes. He almost left but then he heard rustling from the upper level. He climbed the wooden ladder to find Jim with a flashlight, lighter, and bottles of liquor. In his hand was a small joint not yet lit.

“Didn’t think you would come.” Jim said. “It’s freaking cold out.”

“You told me to come.” Jim smiled and handed him a blanket. “Come here. You look greener than usual, and not in a cute way.”

The blanket didn’t help much but Spock was grateful for it. Jim lit his joint and took a drag. “My buddy Zoe gave me some before the school break. Said it was an early birthday present even though I’m not technically aloud to buy this stuff for another year.”

“It is illegal?”

“For minors. Want some? You are nineteen right?”

“Yes, but on Vulcan I am still considered a minor until my next birthday. Although, I do age faster than most Vulcans because of my human heritage. The average age for Vulcans are 200 earth years but my doctor believes I will not live past 160.”

“What do doctors know? I bet you’ll outlive this damn house that’s been here since the beginning of time.” Jim took another drag from the joint and gave it to Spock. He inspected it for a moment before going for it. It was not pleasant.

“I do not like this Jim.” Spock coughed.

“Me either. I’m more a drinker than a smoker anyway.” He took out a thermos bottle and poured rum into it. “If you think you liked my mom’s egg nog before, try it now.”

“Jim, I told you that-”

“Just try it.”

Spock sniffed the drink first and was sure there was more alcohol than egg nog but took a sip nevertheless. He liked it immensely more than the joint.

“Like it?”

“Very.” He continued drinking it. In the back of his mind he made a note to check with his doctor if it really was chocolate he was affected by after all. “Do you have any more?”

Jim took the thermos and shook it. “Didn’t leave any for me buddy?”

“Sorry.”

Jim smiled and rearranged himself so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Spock. They were both facing a small window and witnessed some snowflakes fall inside.

“I shouldn’t have brought you out here since its cold as hell but I just wanted you to see this place. I’ve never brought anyone up here before besides my brother but he always hated farm life. Said the barn was too smelly.”

“It does have a distinct odor.”

“Yeah but it’s peaceful. I come here in the winter and in the summer I climb to the top of the roof and just sit there and stare at the stars. Moms says in San Francisco it’s harder to see them but here… I feel like I could stare for hours.”

“You are interested in space?”

“Who isn’t? For thousands of years humans thought we were all alone and then all of a sudden we weren’t. Let me tell you, earth isn’t that interesting anymore when we know Vulcans like you are out there.”

“I admit, while I feel I am meant to be a scientist, I do not think I am meant to stay in a lab like my father tells me. I wish to find to find the truth to the universe and eliminate all that we know to be impossible. I cannot find that in the lab.”

Jim was quiet for a moment before he looked Spock in the eyes. “As much as I hate to say it, I think you should join Starfleet. It’s not for everybody, but I think you would do well there. You’ll be the only good thing about that place. You can explore space for the both of us.”

“Jim, if you are so interested in space, why not join Starfleet as well?”

“No.”

“Your mother is in Starfleet.”

“And her life sucks, believe me. I want to see space but joining Starfleet is low on my list on how to get there. I’ll probably become a pirate or something, just so I get up there.”

“Jim…”

“I’m kidding Spock. Kind of.” Jim chuckled at the look on Spock’s face.

“I would not like reading the news of you becoming of space pirate Jim.”

“Aww… you care about me?”

“I did not-”

“I think you do.” Jim swung his left leg over Spock’s so that he was straddling his lad. He wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned down until their foreheads touched. “I really wanted to kiss you earlier. When we were building the snowman.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah. I think you’re fascinating. I never met anybody like you before. Everyone here is the same. You’re different. Good different.”

Spock didn’t know how but he suddenly found his hands gripping Jim’s tiny waist. He drew the teen in closer until there was no space between them. He never felt a need to have anyone so close to him, not even T’pring. But with Jim he did not mind that he was outside in twenty degree weather and that they were so close that he could feel every breath Jim took. He wanted more.

“Spock?”

“Jim.”

“Can you look up for a sec?” He didn’t want to stop staring in Jim’s blue eyes but he did as he was told. Up high, dangling down from the roof, was what appeared to be a small bundle of leaves. “It’s mistletoe. Its earth tradition that any couple stuck under a mistletoe has to kiss. I didn’t know if you wanted to kiss me or not too so I thought I would leave you with no choice.”

“How did you get that up there?”

“Unimportant. So are you going to kiss me or not?”

Spock didn’t waste any time in putting his lips on Jims. His first human kiss. He didn’t waste much time imagining what a human kiss would be like but this one was like nothing he ever could have imagined. Jim was usually so energetic and self-assured and it was surprising that Jim kissed so softly and with such yearning. He was surprised in himself that he was exactly the opposite.

“Woah, slow down big guy.” Jim chuckled as he pulled away just slightly. “I didn’t bring any condoms up here so don’t get any ideas.”

“I was not.” Spock pulled Jim’s lips back to his and Jim obliged. They kept at it for a few minutes more until Jim pulled away again. Spock declined the urge to sigh.

“You’re a really good kisser. Surprisingly good actually, but we should stop before we regret anything.”

“That was surprisingly logical of you Jim.”

“I have my moments.” Jim rested his head in the crook of Spock’s neck and Spock did not let go of Jim’s waist, partially for the warmth and also because he didn’t want to let go. In less than a day he would be with family that might as well be strangers and then be back on Vulcan where he was treated like nothing by his peers. There was no where he felt more at home than with Jim in a barn on Christmas day. “I’m kind of going to miss you Spock. Is that crazy for me to say?”

“If you are as ‘crazy’ as you say, I am afraid I am not far behind Jim. I believe you are my first true companion besides my pet sehlat. And my mother.”

“Gosh, you are such a dork. Can’t believe I’m attracted to you.”

“I believe you are what many humans and other humanoid life forms deem beautiful. From my perspective, it is entirely believable that I would find you attractive.”

“So you just like me cause of my looks.”

“Negative.”

Jim left a lingering kiss on his shoulder. “You say the darndest things. But I’m going to miss you anyway. I don’t have much friends either.”

Spock took a chance and kissed the human one last time. He would likely never see him again and wanted to file away this perfect moment in his memory.

“Merry Christmas Spock.”

“Merry Christmas, my Jim.”

***

Morning came far too soon for Spock’s liking. Jim waited eagerly for present while Winona was preoccupied calling for her friend to plow the drive way. Sarek, similarly, was making calls for transport out of Riverside. Spock illogically hoped his communicator would not pick up a signal and their transport would be delayed a few more hours. But, as his mother would say, everything was turning out to be a Christmas miracle and they were scheduled to leave in one hour.

“Come on mom! You promised me twenty minutes ago we would open presents. It’s been twenty minutes.”

She chuckled. “Aren’t you a little old to be excited for presents?”

“Duh. But I have a feeling I know what you got me and I want it now.”

“Okay, you can open your presents Jimmy.”

Spock watched as Jim tore through red and green paper that reveled a piece of metal that would not be out of place in a junkyard.

“You found the piece! Shit, thank you!” Jim jumped up and hugged Winona. Spock heard his mother awe.

“It wasn’t easy to find or easy for me to give it to you. I hate that dangerous bike of yours but I figured it would be more dangerous for you to try to fix it and then ride it without this part.”

“I promise I will only ride the bike to school and when the suns up mom.”

“You better.” She kissed his cheek.

“My turn.” Amanda said, after Jim opened his last three presents. Spock was handed a small box wrapped in green paper and his father was handed one as well. The Vulcans convinced Amanda that gifts were unnecessary after Spock turned thirteen but it seemed the allure of earth traditions were too much for the human woman this year.  

“Wife, we did not purchase gifts for you.”

“It’s about giving not receiving dear. Besides, I got my boys with me on Christmas day in the coziest, snow covered town on earth with the most generous people I have ever met. I couldn’t have asked for more this Christmas.”

Spock kept his focus on his box as his parents exchanged in a way too long, in his opinion, Vulcan kiss. Jim was then by his side in an instant, poking at his gift. “Aren’t you going to open it Spock?”

“Open it dear.” His mother urged.

Spock carefully opened the perfectly warped gift. “Two tickets to San Francisco in three more months.”

“It’s an early birthday present. It thought we could take trip together, just you and me. And there will also be Starfleet Academy visits during our trip. That is, if you are interested.”

“Spock will not be joining Starfleet, wife.” Sarek’s voice was hard.

“It’s just an option. The trip is mostly for sightseeing and bonding time with my son. Do you like it Spock?” She said it with such yearning that Spock could not find it in his heart or mind to say no. Although he felt he was far too old to be taking trips with his mother.

“This is a logical gift. Thank you mother.”

“This is great.” Jim bounced in his seat. “Maybe I can take a shuttle to San Fran when you come. We can meet up at a coffee shop. Or somewhere less lame, wherever.” He ended, less excited than when he started.

“That would be wonderful Jim.” Amanda said. Spock agreed. He thought they may never see each other again and he did not want to lose touch with the only person he felt whole with. He wanted to see his blue eyes again.

Not long after every present was opened and the mess thrown away, a hover car arrived on the Kirk’s freshly plowed drive way. “Amanda, Spock, we must leave now if we are to make it in time for our shuttle flight.” Sarek said. He then faced Winona and handed her a credit chip. “For you Misses Kirk. I thank you for your hospitality. I speak for my family when I say you have been a gracious host.”

“Oh no, please. Keep the credits. We get by and besides, it’s Christmas. It was the right thing to do.”

He nodded by Spock did not miss him slipping the chip into Winona’s purse before they left. Amanda and Winona’s hug good bye lasted five minutes until Sarek’s patience left him and he ushered his family out the house. Winona stayed inside but Jim followed Spock to the car as the driver put their luggage away.

“I know we kind of said goodbye last night, but I’ll say it again; I will miss you Spock.” Jim smiled. It was his soft smile that sent Spock’s heart beating in his stomach.

“I believe I made my sentiments quite clear on this matter last night.”

“Yeah you did.” He laughed and checked to make sure Spock’s parents were in the car before he gave Spock a peck on the lips. “I got you something.”

“A gift?”

“Yeah. It nothing fancy. It’s not like I could have gone to the store to buy you anything, but it’s a little something to remember me by. Just in case we don’t see each other again.”

Spock opened the small, unwrapped box and took out a silver flask with a brown leather casing. The tiny initials GK were inscribed on the bottom. “Your fathers?”

“It was. I thought you might like since you enjoyed the rum yesterday. Now you can spice up any drink you like and remember how I corrupted you.” Spock could see Jim’s smirk but thought it to be empty of his charm. He could see sadness in his eyes.

“I cannot take this.”

“Yes you can. Look, I never knew him so this doesn’t have much emotional value anyway. Please take.”

“What if do not make good use of it?”

“Well I guess you’re going to have to find me and return it.” Jim did not check for his parents this time and planted a long kiss on Spock lips. Just as he was about to reciprocate Jim pulled away. “Goodbye Spock.”

***

The last Spock saw of Jim was his retreating back as he walked back into his home.

They exchanged numbers the night before Spock’s departure but Spock could not bring himself to contact Jim. When Spock arrived at Toronto to see his mother’s family his older cousin laughed at Spock when he told him about Jim. He called what they had a winter fling and that nothing serious would come out of their relationship. Farm boys like Jim never left Iowa and needed a distraction once in a while. Spock was his distraction.

Still, Spock sent a message when he arrived in San Francisco three months later but received no reply. He tried for days and then tried again months later when he moved to earth permanently. Jim never replied. He decided then to forget about Jim Kirk.

It was difficult, but after six years Jim became a fond memory. Spock was a professor at Starfleet now. He did not have time to think about a two day romance with a boy who must have forgotten about him long ago.

So when he saw those familiar blue eyes and sandy blonde hair at a coffee shop in San Francisco, he did not know why his heart beat just a little bit faster than what was normal. Jim was the same and yet he was not. His smile still lit up a room and his eyes were as blue as the water in an oasis. But he was taller, almost, but not quite as tall as Spock himself. His jaw was squarer and his shoulders broader but his waist was still tiny. He was no longer the teenage boy he once knew.

“Spock? Is that you?” Jim rushed to him and pulled him into an embrace. He clapped Spock on the back like they were old friends. Perhaps they were. “I can’t believe I’m running into you. In a coffee shop of all places.”

“I finished grading my last exams this semester. I decided I needed a drink.”

It was then Jim noticed Spock’s uniform. “Starfleet professor. I knew you’d do it. Always knew you were a low key rebel.”

“I do not think of myself as such. It was logical that I join.”

“Can’t say the same for myself. A dumb dare is what it was.”  Spock raised an eyebrow. “I joined a few months ago. I’m such a sellout.” He laughed. It was just as Spock remembered.

“So you did not join a life of piracy like I had once believed.”

“Yup. They have horrible benefits. At least with the fleet I get free dental.”

“Logical.”

Jim smiled. Spock could have stared for hours but the barista called his name, singling that his drink was ready. He didn’t have to ask Jim if he wanted to accompany him outside because the man fell right into step beside him. They walked until they reached a bench near the park. Jim sipped on his drink as Spock opened his satchel and pulled out his most prized possession.

“Oh my gosh. You still have it.”

Spock was careful to pour the rum into his egg nog. “Yes. I find I do not enjoy the taste of egg nog without some liqueur for flavor. Also… you never gave me the chance to return it to you.”

Jim looked down. “Shit kind of hit the fan after you left. I was in a bad place. Not because you left, but for other reasons. My mom went back to space and I started hanging out with the wrong people. I’m just starting to put my life back together actually.”

“I am sorry to hear it. It is fortunate that you are now well.”

“Thanks.”

The silence stretched on until the breeze kicked up and Spock regretted not brining a jacket. San Francisco winters were nowhere near as cold as the one he experienced in Iowa but the chill bothered him nevertheless.

“I must depart Jim.”

“Okay.” They stood up. Neither had a clue what to say. What was there to say after years of separation and a Christmas they would never forget. Spock began to walk away when Jim grabbed his wrists. “I don’t know if you have plans for the holidays, but I’m free. I was going to lite the menorah tonight and then buy a tree to decorate. If you’re interested?”

Spock wanted to say no. Jim opened his world and then crushed it when he did not return his messages. Every Christmas he had to block out images of snowmen, gingerbread houses, and fireplaces. It reminded him too much of that perfect Christmas with an illogical, wonderful boy. Being with Jim again would not be wise.

“Yes.”


End file.
